High School Fun
by Unicornslove
Summary: I know cheesy title but this is a high school fic and I am just kinda writing with the flow I have always wanted to do one of these so ya I hope you enjoy sorry if it sucks XD
1. The Reunun

I do not own Naruto and I hope you enjoy I have been working on this one for a while so please enjoy!

-

Sakura laughed out loud as her brother Deidara helped her put her hair up in a stylish but still relatively messy bun, "I am so fucking glad that you're a hair dresser or I would be so screwed."

She loved the fact that her brother had a secret ambition to become a hair dresser even though he was the newest part of one of the most feared and hated gangs in town, "Does not go ANYWHERE, un! Oh ya can you give me a lift I busted the trucks engine again, can you give it a look, yeah?"

"Sure! I'll fix it after school." with that her brother grabbed his bag and hers. They walked into the garage where Sakura's 'baby' sat, a silver harley with a darker silver dragon running along the gas tank.

There were two full faced helmets, one was black with a cherry blossoms spelling the name Bloody Blossom on the back of the helmet, the other was plain silver both with tinted glass.

Sliding on the helmets they climbed onto her bike and Deidara held onto their bags while rapping his arms around her waste as she started the engine, first day of school, and her baby was purring like a cat high on catnip.

Sakura kicked the stand that held it up, she grinned as she slowly led it out of the garage and into the sun, her grin widened as she rode down the street picking up speed slowly yet surely then flooring the engine to the max causing it to do a wheelie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs, Sakura only smirked her brother hated, **HATED** her 'baby'.

As they pulled up to the school, it took all the effort she had to pry her brother from around her waste and onto the parking lots ground.

"Well here we are, our new school! Can't wait until its over so I can fix that rust bucket you call a truck!" Sakura gave her brother her biggest smile and he frowned.

"Absolutely no fights unless I'm there to help, your eyes are bigger then your fists you know, yeah." Deidara said handing her, her bag.

Sakura smiled pulling her fish net gloves with the fingers missing down so they were stretched more, her faded blue jeans were to long for her and covered her shoes and were all torn up at the back of the heel where she repeatedly stepped on them they had holes in the knees and and baggy, they covered her DC shoes, her brown t-shirt said 'Warning Attitude Out Of Control' in camo letters, with black hoodie tied around her waste.

Her pink backpack had doodles, peace signs and all her friends signatures from her old town on it, she wore mascara and eyeliner along with a light pink lip gloss. Along with all this she wore her old dogs studded collar around her neck and a tag that stated BElongs to the Haruno's!' and on the back of the tag was her dogs name 'Purple' she also had brown castro hat on top hiding her bun and making her look kinda like a boy..

Sakura walked beside Deidara toward the office where they were to get their schedules, girls turned heads at her brother, Sakura hated to admit it but to a girl he was hot though she never did, she always said he would look better as a girl with his god damn long hair, always in that annoying ponytail.

A guy with blue skin walked over from a a group of guys and put his arm on Deidara's shoulder, "Hey I got your schedule for ya already." He glanced at Sakura, his eyes opening in surprise, "Dude you already got fan girls or is it a boy?!"

Sakura twitched, Deidara took a step away from the blue man, in a instant she had the blue man pinned to the ground, holding him in the chicken wing and trying to jam his arm as far up his back as possible, until he was screaming out bloody murder.

"Kisame-san I'd like you to meet my younger sister Sakura, and Sakura I'll buy you lunch if you get off him now, yeah." Deidara said then slowly whispered in her ear, "I'll give you my cookie, un."

Kisame felt Sakura who was sitting on top of jump off, she glared daggers at him, "You got lucky this time fish boy, your lucky I like cookies more then fish sticks." she hissed.

Standing up she walked over to Deidara, "Dei-kun thanks for buying me lunch(and cookie! me grins evilly me liky cookie)! I'm going to go get my schedule, okay?"

Deidara smiled, "Of coarse Cherry-chan." she smiled again and kicked him in the shin, not hard but as sorta warning of, call me that again in public and you shall suffer the same fate as fish boy!

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after school, don't be late or your walking home!"

With that she ran off with stares at her back, no one had ever done that to an Akatsuki member before.

As she neared the office she bumped into a tall raven haired boy whos' hair looked like the butt of a chicken, he glared at her, Sakura just side stepped him and continued to the office.

The boy turned and looked suprised, she just stuck out her tongue and headed into the office.

A brown haired girl with two buns in her hair and blond haired girl with four pony tails stood there their heads bowed as a woman with blond haired pulled back into low ponytails screeched at them with the fury of hell.

Sakura froze as she entered, "Ummm?" they turned to Sakura, the woman had eyes of fury, "Am I interrupting anything? I'm kinda new so I don't really know how anything works around here, hehe." Sakura put on a nervous smile and scratched the back of her head, messing making a few loose strands fall out of her bun.

"No," said the woman calming down and turning to the filing cabinet, "I suppose you need a schedule and locker number? Isn't there suppose to be someone else?" she asked smiling at Sakura.

"Oh he already got his schedule." Sakura smiled her best smile which some how always manage to change the mood to happy one in any room.

"Do you need someone to show you around?" she asked smiling at Sakura happily.

"Na-" one of the girls jumped forward and covered her mouth.

"We'll show her around Tsunade-sensei!" the blond yelled, Sakura's ears rang from the blond girl, she was loud, the girls then turned grabbed her hands, schedule too and dragged her out of the office and raced down the hall with her in tow.

Once they rounded the corner they stopped, let go and began to walk away, the blond then turned, "Are you coming?"

"No." Sakura was really pissed she did **NOT** like any physical contact with anyone at all besides close friends or her brother.

"What?" the brown haired girl asked.

"I don't even know you asses so why don't you fuck off." Sakura's happy mood was now officially turned off she just wanted them to leave, she turned looking at her schedule and headed off to homeroom.

In an instant both girls were on both sides of her the blond gave her a look, "We're sorry, we forgot to introduce our self's, I'm Temari, and this here is Tenten."

"Sakura." Sakura said, eyeing them suspiously no one had been this nice to her on the first day of school before maybe it was she was their excuse to avoid the principle.

Tenten smirked, "Nice to meet ya."

"Sakura, nice name." Sakura felt clothing brush her back, her eyes widened.

"Awe whats the matter?" she turned to glared at whoever it was, it was chicken butt again.

"Get away from me chicken butt." he seemed surprised by this, clearly he got to abuse a girl when ever he wanted, she was going to change that.

"Sasuke fuck off." Tenten growled.

"What are you going to do about it slut?" Sasuke smirked as Tenten growled and Temari hissed.

"Its not what their going to do its what I'M gonna do!" he smirked at her, Sakura let a smile come across her lips she new it was seductive because she had used it on guys before so she didn't have to pay for her lunch, turning around so they were face to face, her smile then turned into a smirk then she kneed him in the stomach.

Letting out a gasp of surprise he held his stomach and coughed.

Temari and Tenten just stared at her as if she were nuts, or insane or something like that, getting even more pissed off by their expressions, she walked past them grabbed her bag from Temari's hand and headed down the hallway to her homeroom.

Temari and Tenten were quick to overcome their shock and walked over to Sakura to join her, "I have never seen anyone do that to Sasuke before!" Temari screeched like a banshee in her ear, "Except the guys."

"Un." she growled angrily, a small habit she got when she was mad and since she hanged around her brother so much she tend to pick up a few habits like un, pyro maniac and explosives.

As they entered the class room, the girls smiled happily and waved at some guys in the back, then dragged her up so they were sitting in the row infront of them.

"You so don't know how much trouble your in! If you touch him your good as dead, you'll be killed by fan girls or something. We'll try to distract them while you make it out the window." Tenten whispered into her ear.

Sakura looked at them like they were crazy, "What do you mean fangirls?"

Their jaws both dropped, "The girls who worship at his very feet! Don't you have those where you come from?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "There were only fan**boys **and very few fangirls where I come from and I beat the shit out of them all too."

Someone then tapped on Sakura's shoulder, she turned to see the boys that the girls had waved at before, the one who was tapping her shoulder had brown eyes, brown hair, a black hoodie and baggy jeans, "Hey there gorgeous."

Sakura eye twitched she hated when the male species when, well actually all the time they treated woman like slop not to say she didn't think a few were cute but saying anything that may mean making out or **owning **her was an instant death wish.

"Can I get your number?" right on cue, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori walked into the room, they froze when they heard that phrase and turned in her direction.

She saw Deidara begin to tremble Sakura began the count down, "Three..."

"Huh?" by now he realized she wasn't looking at him.

"Two..." Sakura kept her attention on her brother.

"Is he part of Akatsuki? He's trembling..." by now everyone in the room had realized that Akatsuki was staring in the direction of the poor boy he didn't even know whats coming.

"One..." Deidara stormed up to the boy yanked him out of the chair, holding him above the ground and glared him in the face.

"What the hell did you just say?" Deidara was right in his face, the poor boy began to tremble with fear.

"N- noth- nothing." he managed before Deidara dropped him to the ground.

"Good, hit on her again and well lets just say no one shall find your body." Deidara then walked off with Sasori, who sighed. Itachi and Kisame were already sitting down.

Sakura heard Kisame whisper, "Violent family..." before he spotted Sakura who was now giving him the death glare and shut up.

"Sa-Sakura..." Temari stuttered staring at her with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Sakura gave her a bored expression.

"You just got defended by Deidara... Are you dating or something?" Tenten asked her eyes still wide with shock she felt all the guys behind her lean in for the answer.

'_How annoying...'_

**'Totally can't they just stay out of peoples business.'**

"He's my older brother..." Sakura tried to explain without making a big deal about it .

"Why is he defending you? I don't see Sasuke getting help every time hes in trouble." Tenten persisted.

"Well first of all Duck butts a guy, he may be gay but hes not a girl. I am on the other hand and its only natural for a brother or just about any guy close to someone to want to protect them no matter how old." Sakura stated it was true Akatsuki always came and helped her in fights, when she was sad or just to watch a movie they were there because they cared, also because their guys and she seems inferior to them.

Sakura inwardly cringed at that last thought.

"So Temari are you going to introduce us or are we just going to have to make up a name for her?" one of the guys said, Sakura turned around to see who.

"Oh ya everyone this is Sakura, Sakura this is well the guys at least, some of us have yet to arrive, well any way this is Shino our buggy friend, that's Sai hes a painter and Shikimaru a lazy ass, Haku's the one with the long hair, Naruto's an idiot same goes for Kiba. Oh and the dog in his shirt is Akamaru, Kimimaru's by the window he's the guy with the white hair and red bags under his eyes, Negi's another long haired dude, then there's my brothers Konkuro the guy who hit on you, and Gaara isn't here yet neither is Hinata or Tayuya." Temari pointed to them individually.

"Hi." Sakura lifted her hand then set it down.

"Hey so Akatsuki is like your brothers sort of right?" Kiba asked.

"Uh ya I guess... Why?" Sakura looked at him suspiciously.

"I bet you can get away with anything." Naruto said, Sakura laughed and they looked at her funny.

"Hell no! I don't get away with doodly squat. I am probably gonna get grounded for weeks for kick chicken butts ass." they all stared at her.

"Your the one who did that?" this time is was Kimimaru who spoke.

"Ya, he deserved it, that he fucking bastard." Sakura growled thinking about the time he thought he could just abuse her because almost every girl gawked over him, Sakura muffled a laugh.

_'We've seen better.'_

**'Hell ya, hes nothing to some guys, just another fucking pretty boy, who always gets his way, think he rules the world, oh oh Sakura remember that one guy when Akatsuki was in detention who thought he could hit on you and you...'**

_'Hanged him from the flag pole? Ya, I can still remember his face as if it were yesterday, didn't he have to get his underwear surgocly removed from hanging by his underwear?'_

"Sakura?" Temari asked waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.

"Sorry pink moment." everyone stared at her.

"What I'm not a blond do I look like one?" Sakura then began to examine her hair to make sure she didn't.

"No," everyone laughed and Sakura glared.

"Hey who's the new girl?" Sakura turned around, coming face to face with someone she hadn't seen in a very long tilting her head to the side she stared questioningly at him.

"I think I know you..." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the red head she new who he was she just wanted to test him, "Red love tattoo on head, ringed eyes, ocean green eyes, stupid annoying emotionless expression, hm... Kinda reassembles a panda..."

His eye twitched, he growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm Sakura and I can't believe you would forget me, I told you I was moving to a new town." Sakura said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Sa- Sak- Sakura?" Gaara stuttered surprising everyone.

-

Well I hope you enjoy I accidentaly sent this one out by accident so i apologize but now its out there and ready to be shown, so please review and comment!


	2. Author Note

Dear Readers,

It has been almost four years since I have published anything on Fanfiction. I am extremely surprised to still be receiving reviews about these stories and since a great deal of you appear to still be interested I am considering writing again, however, my style, grammar and length in writing has changed. Reviewing my previous work I found I couldn't stand the lack of grammar, the improper sentence structure and the lack of descriptive writing. If I were to continue the story, I would feel obligated to re-write the first chapters of the story.

If you wish for me to continue writing, please review and inform me of your opinion. I was planning on never writing for this site again but I hated it when people left me hanging there at the beginning or end of story so I have no intention of doing that to you if you wish it. I will finish the entire story if you want to see it through.

-Uni


End file.
